


Fearful Angels.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More AU for Barbara/Poppaea. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Angels.

Poppaea had been startled to hear news of Barbara having collapsed, she had sent for the girl and when the woman had arrived she had lead the woman to the bed, sensing the fear and exhaustion. She had moved to settle beside her, stroking the woman's cheek gently, watching in silence and worry as the girl all but fell apart. She had soothed the woman as best she could, gathering the girl into her lap once again, smoothing a hand through Barbara's tangled hair, her voice gentle. 

"Sweet Barbara... you worry too much. I promised you we'd be free of the man and we are... now all we need is you feeling better..."

She had moved to feel the woman's forehead, her voice gentle. 

"You should rest..."  
Barbara shivered.

"But...is it true?"  
"Is what true, sweet girl?"  
"What I heard about his death?"  
"That he was poisoned?"

Poppaea asked gently. Barbara grimaced and nodded.   
"Yes... he was. Dear girl, he wanted to kill you... I could never have allowed that."  
Barbara hid her face in the pillow and howled a guttural animalistic yowl of deep soul hurting pain. Poppaea sighed softly, stroking Barbara's back gently. 

"Oh sweet girl, you really do care, don't you, my little one?"   
Barbara quivered with unknown fear but nodded her head.   
"You’re scared of me now, aren't you?"  
"No!"

Barbara said quickly looking Poppaea in the eyes.

 

"No, never, never of you.... but.... of what you did...yes…"   
Poppaea softened visibly her voice gentle. 

"Oh sweet girl... I would never try to hurt you... I just didn't want to let him hurt you... and he would have done, it's all he used to do."   
"I know...it's just....... make love to me...."  
Barbara spoke softly, clinging to Poppaea. Poppaea smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"Are you sure, my sweet?"  
"Yes… but not here.... somewhere where our love can be seen."   
"Well, where would you like... the arena?"  
"Yes…. I want you to make love to me in front of an audience at the arena."   
"You aren't... ashamed... of me? of... us?"  
"No, I'm not ashamed about us at all and I want it to be seen and known about…"   
"... Have you even seen what he did to me? How could you..."

Poppaea's voice broke and she let the sentence drop. Barbara stroked her face and let her own toga fall slightly so her own scars were visible.

"I have them to my love not from the same place but I bare them non the less and I don't care about your scars they are not who you are who you are is the woman I am in love with and I want to show my love for you to god and man…"   
Poppaea smiled gently, kissing Barbara lovingly. 

"Oh my sweet..."

She had moved to caress Barbara's cheek and neck, her voice tender. 

"You are quite sure?"   
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life…"   
"And you are sure of the arena? you know they will likely be confused?"   
"I'm sure. They'll catch on when we drop togas and begin kissing…"   
"So ... we should bathe and prepare..."   
Barbara nodded and let Poppaea take her to the bath.   
A few hours later Barbara was waiting for Poppaea to arrive to take her to the Arena for their exhibition. Poppaea, who had been seeing to it that Locusta and Vicki were in charge, had returned to Barbara and smiled, holding out her hand to Barbara. 

"Come my sweet, it is time."   
Barbara smiled and took Poppaea's hand and walked confidently with her. Poppaea smiled and lead Barbara down to the arena, soon settling her on the bed in the middle of the arena, kissing her gently.

"Ready?"   
Barbara kissed back.

"Yes...are you?"   
"Always, if you are there."   
Barbara smiled and gently loosed her own toga a little. Poppaea smiled and moved to slowly remove it, her own soon following. 

"My precious girl."  
Barbara purred both at Poppaea words and body but also at the reaction they were provoking from the crowd.   
"Listen to them."

Poppaea murmured, moving to gently caress Barbara's cheek, kissing her again gently.   
"I can't understand Latin."

Barbara admitted softly as they kissed.

"What are they saying?"   
"They think I got very lucky... and they are so right. You're gorgeous."

Poppaea murmured, kissing her again, taking her sweet time to stroke her hand over Barbara's chest, taking her time to tease and caress each nipple. Barbara murred and kissed her back.   
"My little dove."

Poppaea murmured, her touch tender even as she moved her hand slowly lower.   
"Let me suckle on your breasts my love."   
"Do as you wish, my darling... I am yours as you are mine."   
Barbara purred and immediately took on of Poppaea's nipples in her mouth and began suckling. Poppaea moaned softly, moving to tease Barbara's clit. Barbara moaned around Poppaea's nipple and spread her legs even wider so as to allow the audience to see what Poppaea was doing clearly. Poppaea smiled and stroked her hair gently. 

"That's my girl."

Her voice was gentle even as she moved to push her fingers, two of them, slowly into Barbara. Barbara bucked hard.

"Ho.....how is our.... display going down?"  
"They love it...."

Poppaea smiled softly, kissing Barbara's forehead tenderly even as she sped up. 

"Almost as much as I love you."   
Barbara shivered and flushed red. Poppaea smiled softly. 

"Come for me sweet girl."   
Barabara mewled and came apart. Poppaea’s own pleasure was slower to come, Barbara moving to pleasure Poppaea quickly once she had come apart. As they rested and waited for the arena to clear it was Barbara who kissed Poppaea.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, my darling.”


End file.
